MITCHELL SISTERS
by GEMZiiE
Summary: the two stunning blondes are causing chaos with both friendships and romances in the local high school which just so happens to be awful, but they manage to cover it up to the inspector. sisters are doing it for themselves!
1. Chapter 1

MITCHELL SISTERS

Welcome to Walford! What fun! It isn't really, but the local high school is quite another story. There is a lot of drama there. It's the only school in the area, but it's the worst school in the country. The students are one thing, but the teachers can cause drama too. And they find it fun too. So how are you going to make a school any better than it is, if everyone in it likes it the way it is. The school manages to make it look really good when the inspectors come, and the kids help a lot too because they want their school to stay open so they get to carry on with the fun. They even sit quietly through actual lessons then. But every other day is just switching between classes and creating chaos and doing whatever you like no matter what classroom you are in.

It's definitely a fun school, but it's not educational. Even the geeks are turned into those who enjoy the school. They're clever enough to figure out how to keep the school open. One of them is a Miss Veronica Mitchell. She's not a geek, by any level. She's just an extremely clever girl. She's about the only very popular girl in the group of those keeping the school open. They named the group the 'Double O'. It stands for Operation Open which obviously means keeping the school open. Four weeks from now was when the inspectors arrived and this was when they started planning. There was a meeting after lunch. Until then, the whole school were in their classes. Not lessons, mind.

Miss Veronica Mitchell had been called to the front desk over the speakers and she had left her Geography room. Upon arrival, she was wearing a white blouse, a black fitted waistcoat, a long silver necklace, a pair of cropped black trousers and large checked grey and black tights. She was also wearing flat black ballet pumps. When she got there she found her sister sat on one of the chairs. Well, more lounged across three seats with her feet up. "What have you done now Rox?" Roxy put on her best innocent face but for once, she hadn't actually done anything. She dropped the innocent face and smiled. "No, honestly. I just came here because I heard your name and pretended I was you to get out of my class for a bit." She shrugged and Ronnie nodded skeptically and went over to the office window. "I got called down here. Ronnie Mitchell."

The secretary nodded and picked the phone up. "One minute." Ronnie sat down again by her sister putting her feet up too. "Check that out," Roxy whispered out of nowhere, smiling. Ronnie looked up from the phone that she was texting one of her mates with to find a boy stood there. Her mouth was open slightly but she snapped it shut and looked down again. "Don't start Roxy." Roxy ignored her sister, caught the boys eye and smiled before she put her head on her sister's shoulder and read her text. The boy's eyes trailed down the older girl's body as he passed them and walked over to the desk. Ronnie forced herself not to listen into the conversation but Roxy didn't even think to stop herself. "He's new," she whispered to Ronnie and Ronnie nodded lightly as she looked at her phone for a moment longer before sliding it shut and putting it into her pocket.

"Ronnie?" She turned her head around to the secretary and smiled slightly. She was nice to the teachers – they let her get away with murder because of it. "This is…" She looked down at her notes. "Jack… Branning. He's new to the school. Could you give him a tour then take him down to the Head? You'll have to wait outside his office though since he'll need to be shown to his class." Ronnie rolled her eyes. "You'll get out of all your lessons till the end of the day." Ronnie rolled her eyes again and got up off the chair. "Aww.. come on! I'm already doing Double O for the next four weeks for this flipping inspector!" She leaned against the counter and tapped the toe of her shoe on the floor. Jack leaned back against the wall where he could see her face.

Jack looked at her puzzlingly, but she wasn't even looking at him. She was looking at the secretary who was looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "Okay, okay." She jerked her head, indicating for him to go out the door. As he went out the door and Ronnie followed Roxy shouted after her, "Ron!" Ronnie turned around and nodded her lightly to say, 'what?'. Roxy smirked. "Behave yourself." Ronnie's face reddened. It was partially with anger, and partially with embarassment at the fact that the secretary had ever so obviously covered up her laughter with pretending to clear her throat. Ronnie glared at the secretary who luckily wasn't looking at her, glared at Roxy and stormed out, the door banging slightly behind her.

Jack was leaned against the wall outside, waiting. He didn't want to interfere in her conversations – at least not until he actually knew her. He hadn't even listened into her conversation, as much as he had wanted to. She didn't know if he had heard, and with the anger in her, she didn't care. She was wound up very easily since… She didn't want to think about it. She shut it out of her mind and put on her happy smiley face again. "Where d'you wanna go first?" She stopped and gestured around. There were five different buildings leading away from the huge central courtyard that they were now in. It felt so safe, being here. The building surrounded you and it felt comforting. She didn't know how her sister and those who weren't boarders left the school afterwards. She had been a boarder since she had started there. She was in year nine now, and her sister in year seven. An irritating first year. Aged fourteen and twelve, Roxy definitely hadn't grown older in her head yet. She was still so childish.

"I don't have a clue." He shrugged. "I don't know where anything is." Ronnie shrugged. "Okay, building one." She took off in the direction of a building that was painted blue. He glanced round and noticed all the buildings were different colours. That was probably how people distinguised between them. "So you're Ronnie?" he asked politely. She turned around as she walked through the doors and the air conditioning or heating or whatever was blowing down hit her, blowing her blonde hair that fell about half way down her back. She smiled at him. "Yeah, and you're Jack. I'm not that much of a dumb blonde you know." He smiled back at her and she marched off across the first room of the building and into the corridors.

"This is English. All the english classes are together. The rooms all start with E then a number. Uhhh.. Languages is upstairs. They start with L again." She walked down the corridor and turned and they entered the next building through a huge arch. "This is the green building." She gestured around. "Science down here, S again. History upstairs." She went through to the next building in silence. "Yellow. Art and Technology." They went through again. "Red. Geography and Maths. Hold on." She got to G3 and tapped on the door. "Excuse me, can I borrow Mia Jenson?" she asked the teacher politely, smiling while the rest of the class were sat either on their chairs or their desks talking and playing paper games. A paper airplane soared across the classroom and Ronnie caught it midflight, aiming it back at a group of boys at the back of the classroom.

A brown haired girl about the same size as Ronnie came out the door and Ronnie closed it behind her. The girl was looking quite nervous. Even if she was the same size as Ronnie, she looked a couple of years younger. "I heard you've been causing trouble with my sister." Ronnie was irritated, but it was easy to tell she stuck up for her sister a lot. Even to Jack it was obvious. She sounded kind of bored when she said it. As if she said it a lot. The girl raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "She's a slut." Ronnie lowered her chin and her eyes bore into Mia. "I beg your pardon?" Mia looked slightly terrified at first, but when she saw Jack out of the corner of her eye she stepped forward to Ronnie's eyeline. "And if it isn't Ronnie… the girl who doesn't exsist without her little sister. I said SHE. IS. A. SLUT." Ronnie grabbed her chin and pushed her back against the wall. "You do not touch or talk about my sister. UNDERSTAND? You've probably heard stories about what I do if you annoy me and the easiest way to do that is to hurt my sister so DON'T YOU DARE!"

Mia ripped Ronnie's hand away from her chin and stormed back into the classroom after giving her one more glare. Ronnie's face softened as soon as the door slammed and she smiled. "And we go…" She carried on walking and cut through to the next building. "Uhh.. orange. Computers, Music." She carried on through again. "Hey… what was all that about?" Jack asked when she didn't even mention it again. She shrugged. "No one hurts my sister. No matter how much of a cow she is." Jack smiled. "The sister in the office before?" She nodded. "I've only got one." He smiled. "You're lucky… three sisters and two brothers." Ronnie looked shocked. "Six of you? Jeez, I'd hate to be your mum."

He shrugged. "So would I… Dad's cheating on her." Ronnie looked shocked and angry for some reason. "How do you know then?" He looked very matter of fact. "I saw them. Some woman that my mum knows too. It'd destroy her if I told her." She looked pained for a minute. "Sorry." He brightened up, and shook his head. "You don't have to be. Anyway, what's your family like?" Ronnie bit her lip. "Messed up. I don't know why my mum and dad are still together. So… are you staying in the dorms here or what?" He nodded. "I thought it'd be better to stay out of my mums way. She's under a lot of stress – my brother and sister are going to college and she doesn't really have the money, but she's trying. Max is causing tonnes of trouble in his new school. And we just moved too, so yeah. It's chaotic. What about you?" Ronnie collapsed into a sofa in the main entrance room of the next building. "I'm staying her too. But Roxy isn't. I've just got to stay away from my family."

"Why's that?" She looked away immediately, putting her feet up on the sofa. He put his up on the table. "It's complicated. Just don't tell Roxy that's why I stay here. She thinks it'd for Double O." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what is that Double O thing. I got put in it. Got told I have to go to some meeting thing after lunch." Ronnie looked up. "You got put in Double O? Jeez. Do you even know much about this school?" Jack shook his head. "Why, what should I know?" She smirked. "A lot. It's an awful school. Every lesson's a sit off but we start planning for when the inspector comes in a month. When he gets here, we make everything look perfect when it's really far from it. Double O is all the people that plan it. I'm part of it too." They continued going through buildings then Ronnie took him to the office where she had quite a bit of a shock. She stopped breathing for a few seconds and decided whether she should run now or not. But before she could make her choice, it was made for her as the figure turned around to face her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack looked at Ronnie, who had froze

Jack looked at Ronnie, who had froze. She had paled out completely, and the blusher she was wearing looked very red against her now white skin. She felt shaky, and her legs felt like jelly. And then he turned around. "Ronnie. Good to see you." Ronnie choked on her words but knew she would have to answer. "Liam…" she really wished she hadn't choked there. She may as well have run in the opposite direction because she was still showing a weakness she didn't want to show. "So you do remember my name?" he was smirking and the anger flooded right back through her. She brought her fist back and punched him as her approached her. The Head came out of her office just as he went flying into one of the chairs and Ronnie held her hurt fist.

"What the hell's going on here? Veronica Mitchell, you are on a warning. Inside my office now. Not a brilliant example to set to a new student is it?" Ronnie marched past her, not even looking at Jack or Liam but glaring at the Head. As if she would even bother discipling people for a fight normally. Teachers normally just took the rest of the class out of the classroom and let them fight because it really wasn't worth it. And the Head rarely found out about it because it happened so often. There was normally at least one fight per lesson and normally a couple of fights during lesson changeovers.

She collapsed into one of the chairs, blood boiling with anger still. The Head was muttering outside and she came in, closing the door and sitting down in her chair. "Now, Ronnie. I want to know the reason for your violent outburst." Ronnie looked back at her smirking. "And I want to know why you care all of a sudden and why you'll have a go at me and no one else!?" The Head looked angered too. Her hair was pulled back tightly and her very white skin was now becoming redder. "I do not accept criticism from my pupils, thank you very much. You're on detention for the rest of the week and I'm pairing you up with the new boy until the end of the month." Ronnie stood up and put her hands on the desk, leaning towards the Head threateningly. The door opened after a small knock and Ronnie muttered, "You gonna fucking make me?!" She smirked and walked out. "You're still paired up with him Veronica! I will check!" Ronnie turned around once she got past Jack and out of the eyeline of the Head. She put one finger up at her and Jack smirked. "Just follow Veronica, you're in all of her classes and she's been paired up with you. She's in Double O too, so she can take you. You're in the dorm next to hers, 232." Jack just nodded then chased after Ronnie who was waking slowly away. This could be very fun. Being forced to hang around with one another pretty much all of the time.

"Wait up," he said as he caught up to her. Ronnie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at his cocky swagger. "What?" she asked softly. "You said every lessons a sit off. So do you get away with skipping?" Ronnie nodded. "There's just no real point." Jack stopped himself from smirking. He could think of a few reasons. She wasn't looking at him, luckily. "No, I was just thinking we could go to one of those rooms so I can talk to you." Ronnie raised an eyebrow. "About what?" He put his head on the side. Ronnie had to look down at the floor. He looked too damn cute when he did that. She bit her lip. She did not just think that. He noticed, and smirked. "What, is you threatening someone, punching someone and swearing at the head for no apparent reason just a normal day then?" Ronnie looked at him and smiled. "You'd be surprised."

"Oh god." He was starting to worry now. Maybe this school was worse than he thought possible. "Come on then." She lead him towards the nearest common room. Maybe this school could use a little explaining. She collapsed onto one of the sofas and took out her chewing gum. She held it out to offer him one and Ronnie returned them to her bag. "So about this school… it's just chaotic basically but you'll find that out. We all do what we like. The teachers… and us… like it that way. Double O is Operation Open. We make plans to keep the school together and keep it open when the inspectors come. We start planning now cos it's a month till the inspectors come. We help the teachers, organise plays, that kind of thing. It helps keep the place open. So are you still in on that?"

Jack smirked. "Sounds fun." She shook her head. "There's a party after the inspectors leave too. And everyone normally arranges to stay in their friends dorms if they don't stay in a dorm normally. We all switch dorms and everything to. It's quite fun actually. It costs a lot like, but it's worth it." He smirked. "What, so it's like an all night party?" Ronnie nodded. "They play music through the speakers till about seven or eight the next morning which is just about when everyone's passed out. Lots of alcohol, obviously, since we store it in our dorms and bring it out after all the parents leave." He smirked again.

The buzzer went and there was the sound of lots of doors opening all at once and lots of noise errupting into the corridors. "Right, you ready?" He shrugged and stood up. "We're in.. uhh… actually I haven't got a clue." She scanned the people milling around them and spotted a familiar face. The boy from the office was there again. He had disappeared by the time she had got out of the office before. Presumably to go to the medical room or something since there was very little blood around his nose now. He walked towards her and she froze. Jack looked worried before he stepped in front of her. "This better not be another boyfriend, you cheap slut!" Ronnie pushed Jack out of the way. "You can't talk!" She didn't really want to share her business with the entire corridor that were watching carefully. "You're the one that cheated on me," she muttered. "And you knew. You knew everything and you still did it you son of a bitch." Her voice was full of bitterness and empty of any other emotion. Just how she liked it.

"How's she doing Ronnie?" Ronnie was really in his face now. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She walked away from him, dragging Jack along after her by his sleeve. She didn't want him to say anything to Liam, or Liam to tell him anything. She knew she had a secret back in her dorm. She wanted to be there right now, and what she wanted, she would damn well do. "You okay to get to next lesson on your own?" Jack looked confused. "Why? Where you off?" She looked distant. "I need to go to my dorm." He nodded. "You can show you mine while you're there." She sighed irritably. "Fine, come on." She didn't want him to come, but what could you do? "What number?" He shrugged. "I forgot. She just said next to yours." Ronnie rolled her eyes. "Idiot." Ronnie dropped him at his dorm and unlocked and relocked her dorm quickly where her best friend sat waiting for her. The young light brown haired girl was sat on the floor looking very pretty while playing with a little baby, which wasn't what you normally expected in a senior school dorm. Bekki looked at her with concern. "What's up?" Ronnie slid down the door. "Jesus, I so nearly got caught. Liam's back." Bekki's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!" Ronnie put a finger to her lips to try and make her talk quieter.

"I know, I know. We just can't let him near Rubes." She kneeled down by Bekki and her friend put her arm around her. To anyone other than her and Bekki, this would look totally weird. Bekki was the only one Ronnie opened up to because Bekki was so like her. They broke down only when they were with each other because they trusted each other and knew nothing went out of these four walls. They had managed to get just a double dormitory and cleared with one of their teachers that they each had half a day off so they could switch shifts and look after baby Ruby.

"It'll be okay Ron." A tear went down Ronnie's face and she sobbed. "No it won't. We've got a new person in the next room that the head's forcing me to watch and I'm in double O with him too and she's forcing me to stay with him constantly and was all 'I will check' and all this shit." Bekki hugged him. "Hey, hey. It's fine. You'll get through it. Just flirt a bit and he'll leave you alone to go gossip with the guys about his big ego." Ronnie laughed through her tears, wiping them off her cheeks. "As if his ego isn't big enough…" Bekki smirked. "And what else?" Ronnie shrugged, looking confused. "What else what?" Bekki smirked. "Apart from my obvious 'what else is big?'…" Ronnie smacked her on her leg softly. "…you only hate it because you can see something in him you like, can't you? What is it with you and people with big egos?" Ronnie smirked. "He's nice, I guess."

Bekki smirked. "But Ron, your version of nice is like most peoples 'oh my god he's fit'." Ronnie smirked. "Okay, maybe a bit." They giggled. "Eh, you'll have plenty of flirting time anyways. Think I should get us marked in then we can sit here for the afternoon?" Bekki asked. Ronnie nodded. Bekki unlocked the door and opened it part way to find a boy there. "Is Ronnie there?" Ronnie recognised his voice and picked up Ruby, looking around for a place to hide. She ran into the bathroom. "One minute!" she shouted, laying Ruby on the changing mat in there. She knew that it was impossible to go out and explain without opening the door wide enough for him to see Ruby. No one knew about Ruby. They managed to hide it well. They took her out, but between lessons and when no one else was about so they weren't caught. It worked cleverly, but it didn't take too much brains. The people at the school were just idiots.

Ronnie checked Ruby couldn't reach anything dangerous, prayed she wouldn't cry and went back out. She would have to make this quick. "I'm not coming back in. I've got work I missed here… I'll take you to your lesson and get me and Bek marked in. Come on." She closed the door on Bekki who was basically in quiet awe of Jack. She opened it again, took the keys out the other side, winked at Bekki and reclosed and relocked the door. "Come on." She led him down the corridor and toward their art class now she finally knew what class they were supposed to be in and knocked. She went in straight away, Jack took a seat and Ronnie whispered something to the teacher and left assured that her and Ruby wouldn't be marked as present.

She returned to her dorm to Bekki layed on the bottom bunk, knees up with Ruby sat against them and ticking her. Faint little giggles came from the three month old baby. Ronnie relocked the door like routine and Bekki moved over on the bed being careful with Ruby. The TV was playing Loose Women as Ronnie sat next to them on the bed, feet up. There was a tap on the door. Ronnie put on her usual I'm busy and rushing around voice and said, "Who is it?" The voice that came was one that they definitely wanted to hear least of all. Ronnie, luckily, managed to stop herself from vomiting but both her and Bekki looked at each other with wide eyes. "Ronnie, I'm not kidding! You keep this door shut and I kick it down."


End file.
